Eclipse
by kawaii-kirei
Summary: InoSaku friendship one-shot. I dunno, I guess I just saw those two as the sun and the moon... hehe...


**Eclipse  
- by kawaii-kirei -**

_- I'm still a flower bud, while you're already a fully-bloomed flower. So beautiful, so magnificent. -_

Sakura looked at the view in front, gazing at the horizon up ahead. The setting sun's reflection mixed with the ocean beautifully and the sky turned into a warm shade of red. She sat comfortably on a grassy and isolated part of Konoha, too tired to argue with the residents of the said village. Fireflies flew about, showing off their light as if trying to replace the sun's rays.

Some fireflies landed on some flowers, resting their wings as they gathered more energy to glow even more brighter once they finally took off. One of those flowers was the Cosmos. It stood out from the rest of the flowers beautifully. It moved sideways as the wind blew softly, and Sakura was forced to move a strand of pink hair away from her face and behind her ear. The Cosmos turned as if it was looking at her expectantly.

_- If you're the Cosmos, then I'm the side flower. But one day in the season of spring, I'll bloom into a beautiful flower just like you. -_

The memories of before replayed in her mind, and she had to keep her lips from twitching upwards. She remembered the time she announced her newfound crush to her friends innocently, and the time she found out that another friend felt the same. She was confused, actually. Especially because that friend, was her best friend. She asked herself why she never noticed, or why that friend never told her. Did she know that it'd break her heart?

Another image of a distant memory made itself known. The time when she broke her friendship with that person, was the most painful thing she ever had to through. She didn't break their friendship because she knew that the other person also liked the same person as her. No, that would be way selfish for a friend. She did that because she thought it was for the best. Rambling about the person you love in front of another person that felt the same way would be humiliating. Not to mention that her friend was suffering because of her. She chose to stay away from that person, rather than hurting them even more.

Why didn't she told her?

Sighing to herself, Sakura moved another strand of hair behind her ears, and suddenly noticed another Cosmos beside her. The petals were still slightly slanted inwardly and she moved her hand to pick it.

"Don't."

Her hand froze halfway, and her head shot up, tilting it to the side to give a sideway glance at whoever was behind her. "Ino." The name rolled out her tongue as if she was expecting the girl to come. But obviously, she was surprised and shocked at the same time.

Ino walked only to stop beside her, yet never really looking **at **her. She stood with one arm on her hips, and her legs stood straight as she looked out at the horizon, not caring about the confused look from the person beside her. "That Cosmos still haven't bloomed fully yet. Give it a chance to show it's face when she's done hiding behind her petals."

Subconsciously, Sakura's hand fell to her lap. She turned her gaze from the other to the same sunset. The sun was almost gone, save for the last few rays that lit up the crimson sky. A faint figure of the moon could be seen high up behind the clouds, waiting for the right moment to shine in it's own light.

She always wondered if the moon was really lonely. Sure, the stars was with her, but they had their own light, while the moon, only borrowed from the sun. She wondered if the moon would like to be independent for once, not relying on the sun anymore. She wondered if the moon was sad because not only can it not shine on it's own, but it can also never meet the one who's giving her light completely. She wondered if the sun and moon had a fight, only making up whenever a solar eclipse occurred, before fighting again the next day. Sakura wondered if she was the moon, and the person with her now was the sun.

_- You're always so wonderful. Your face, your hair, your smile, your clothes, your self. I can never be like you. -_

Sakura sighed and stood up, but made no move to walk away. She just stood there. The sun disappeared behind the horizon and the crimson sky turned into a dark shade of midnight blue. But the moon was nowhere in sight and she finally realized at how dark the sky was -- not it's usual color. She sighed again.

Ino smiled wistfully, crossing her arms as the wind played with her clothes and hair. She loved peaceful moments like this. Her lips started to move, tilting her head to the side to give her companion a slightly sad smile as she spoke, "We used to play here, you know." She turned her head back to the horizon when the girl beside her didn't reply. She sighed, already having expected it. She was about to turn around and walk away when she felt something tap her shoulder. She looked at the girl beside her, who was smiling back with the same sad smile.

"Tag, you're it." Sakura spoke softly, waiting for any response. There was still silence as the wind blew once more, making their hair and clothes dance. The grass and the flowers all watched intently, as if expecting something to happen.

Ino smiled again, but only this time, genuinely. "Aren't you suppose to run?" Her voice sliced through the thick silence, and she waited for a reply. Sakura smiled brighter, and she turned around to run. Ino ran after her. In this moment of time, they weren't teenagers who were fighting for the love of one boy that they were sure they were never going to have. In this moment of time, they were simply friends reliving a distant memory. They cherished every minute, for they were sure that they were back to being themselves again once morning comes. When this will happen again, they didn't know, but they were surely looking forward to it.

The sun and the moon was nowhere to be seen, and the sky turned even darker. Not even the stars were visible. TenTen smiled as she turned off the television, which just announced that an eclipse has occurred. She looked out the window, not to stare at the sky, but to watch her two friends run across the grassy meadow. "Looks like the sun and the moon finally made up."

_- Finally, I'm a beautiful flower just like you. -_


End file.
